


Muted

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus casts a spell





	Muted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by cozy_cofee: Any, any mute, communication by touch

The need for speaking had been lost to them. Magnus had silenced them earlier in the day. It was a yearly ritual he observed and Alec had decided to follow his lead. Alec sat on the couch, hazel eyes following Magnus as he recited the incantation that would make them mute. The only form of communication would be through touch for them.

Once recited, the words echoed before Magnus was rendered mute. His dark eyes turned to Alec, signaling for him to speak. Alec opened his mouth and to his surprise, his voice had been silenced. He placed a hand on his throat, feeling the movement of his muscles that produced only silence. He smiled at Magnus, they were alike for the first time since falling in love with each other. The thought of that sent a shiver down his spine.

Magnus crossed the room to him, reaching out and pulling him up and to his feet. Alec tried to speak, only to realize yet again that for twenty-four hours that was impossible. Magnus shook his head and placed a finger over Alec's lips in a gentle reminder that speak was off the table. They had to communicate by touch and then Alec got with the program.

The need to kiss his lover was overwhelming. He cupped Magnus' face and passionately kissed him, savoring his taste, the flavor of chocolate and caramel from the drink he had sipped on. Alec licked his lips and smiled, liking this form of communication. He looked into Magnus' eyes, seeing the lust he felt reflected back at him. There was no need to speak, to voice what he wanted and what he wanted to do to his lover. The electricity that sparked the air was indication enough. He ran his hands down Magnus' back before taking one of his hands in his and pulling him in the direction of their bedroom.

There was no resistance from Magnus as Alec pulled him along. He felt the desire, the need to touch, to feel Alec's body. The lack of vocalization only heightening their other sense. His skin against Alec's tingled, need and want coursing through his body. They striped their clothing as then went from one room to the other, not caring where they fell. That would be a worry for later. Magnus felt Alec's hands on his back, nudging him down onto the bed and he went willing. He reveled in the feather-light touches Alec caressed him with. He shuddered at the feel of Alec between his legs, hot flesh against hot flesh. He felt the liquid fire of Alec's kisses trailing up and down his spine. He opened his mouth in a silent moan. He felt those deft fingers run over his thigh, trailing between his ass cheeks and circling around his rim.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, the only thing he could do now as higher brain function dissipated into want, need and holy fuck those fingers were talented. One finger began opening him, replaced by two and then three, only to be withdrawn. He tried to whimper in protest, useless as that was. Then Alec was gently pushing into him, his breathing stopped as he felt the stretch and sweet burn of his lover's gentle push and pull. He felt Alec's body blanketing him, the love and desire being transmitted through touch. Alec kissed his shoulders, lips against his skin became a lick and then teeth as Alec bit down on his tender flesh as he felt Alec's orgasm hit sending both of them over the edge.

Magnus felt his body give out on him, bones replaced with air. He waited for his vision to return before trying to open his eyes and focus on Alec who had managed to roll them onto their sides. Alec pulled a blanket over their naked and sated bodies. He kissed over the bite mark he'd left on Magnus' shoulder and then turned Magnus' face to himself so he could kiss him breathless. Magnus closed his eyes as he surrendered to Alec pulling him against his body, touching him, keeping him safe in his arms.

There were no words needed as they drifted off into a blissful sleep. They had communicated their love for one another through touch. Both knowing what the other felt.


End file.
